Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Alcoholic
by DarkChild316
Summary: Natsu and Cana engage in a friendly game of billiards in Fairy Hill's new game room that soon turns hot and sexy when alcohol and gambling becomes involved. Natsu/Cana. AU. Please R&R.


Welcome back everyone to the third installment in my Love &amp; Magic series. This installment features Natsu paired up with the brown-haired alcoholic of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona. What kind of antics will these two get into when alcohol and gambling is involved? Let's find out.

Summary: Natsu and Cana engage in a friendly game of billiards in Fairy Hill's new game room that soon turns hot and sexy when alcohol and gambling becomes involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_.

Author's Notes: Starting with this story, all stories in this series take place after the time skip following the Tartarus Arc. However in my stories Fairy Tail has never disbanded and instead the guild was rebuilt shortly after the end of the war with Tartarus.

* * *

Natsu and Cana were enjoying Fairy Tail's newly-constructed game room inside the Fairy Hills dormitories on a late night in Magnolia Town. The two of them were enjoying some heavy alcohol while engaging in a friendly game of billiards and so far, Cana was leading the game due to her guild mate's erratic shooting.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's worse Natsu, you're shooting at this table or you're shooting on the battlefield with those flame attacks of yours." Cana teased her fellow guild mate as he took a shot that missed the pool balls and almost sunk the cue ball in one of the corner pockets.

"Oh, so the alcoholic's got jokes now." Natsu said as he got another large bottle of Jack Daniels from the liquor cooler while Cana got a large bottle of Smirnoff Twisted V Green Apple Vodka and they both held their bottles up and knocked them together.

"Here's a toast to our guild. One year ago today, we took down Tartarus. Yeah and all because of my quick wits and thinking." Cana said as Natsu looked at her with a raised eye.

"Alright maybe it had something to do with the fact that you and Gray took out Tartarus's master and your adoptive father Igneel and his dragon friends took out Face for us." Cana said as she took a drink from her bottle of vodka and she downed the large bottle of premium liquor in seconds.

"Geez Cana, take it easy will ya, you're gonna end up drunk again if you keep drinking like that." Natsu said as he quickly downed his bottle of whiskey enjoying the burning feeling as it went down his throat.

"Ha, look who's talking about taking it easy, besides when have you ever known me not to be drunk." Cana jokingly said as she lined up a shot on the billiards table.

"Do you mean besides now." Natsu sarcastically said and Cana looked back and smirked at him.

"Yeah, besides that." the brown-haired alcoholic said as she took her shot and pocketed the twelve-ball. She smiled to herself and quickly pocketed both the thirteen-ball and fourteen-ball before missing the fifteen-ball allowing Natsu an opportunity to shoot again.

"Hey Cana, do you want to hear a little bit of gossip I heard from Mira. It's a little something I heard about Gray and Juvia. Apparently she walked in on Gray kissing and making out with Juvia in Juvia's dorm on her couch." Natsu said as he shot and sunk the three-ball and Cana's eye raised in interest.

"Oh, really now." Cana said as she watched Natsu line up his next shot.

"Yeah, and she said they were really getting into it. Gray was holding onto Juvia's thigh and grabbing on her breast while Juvia was running her hands across Gray's naked chest." Natsu said as he took another shot and barely missed pocketing the four-ball.

"Sounds like those two were about to get a little freaky. I'll bet poor Juvia must have been embarrassed to no end though." Cana laughed as she prepared a shot.

"Yeah, poor girl never heard the end of it from Mira." Natsu said as he watched Cana pocket the fifteen-ball giving her the chance to shoot for the 8-ball as she lined up her shot.

"Eight-ball in the right center pocket." Cana said as she took her shot and barely missed sinking the eight ball by inches.

"Looks like it's my shot now." Natsu said as he quickly lined up and pocketed the four-ball before turning his attention to the five-ball and sinking it. But as he went for the six-ball, he misfired and ended up sinking the cue ball, ending the game and giving Cana the win.

"Looks like you lose Natsu." Cana said as she cleared the rest of the table.

"Yeah but I was close that time. If I had one more game, I'd beat you and you know it Cana." Natsu challenged and Cana smirked.

"Is that so, well let's get another drink and we'll go again." Cana said and Natsu looked at her with a challenging smirk.

"You're on, but let's get one more drink first." Natsu said and Cana rolled her eyes.

"One more, Natsu we've had about ten one more's and I'm pretty sure we're both already a little buzzed right about now." Cana said and sure enough he could see a blush building on her face and he began to hear a little slur to her voice.

"That might be true, but hey what's the worst that could happen?" Natsu said as he retrieved another large bottle of his favorite whiskey while Cana guzzled down another bottle of her favorite premium Vodka while Natsu set up the table for their next game.

"Ready to go Cana?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I'm ready, but for this game how about we raise the stakes a bit by throwing in a new rule: each time one of us pockets a ball, the other person has to remove an article of clothing."

"And if a foul occurs that causes an automatic loss, that person has to remove all their remaining clothing." Cana said and she smirked as she saw a blush build on Natsu's face.

"What's the matter Natsu, are you nervous about possibly being naked around one of your female friends, or are you not as confident in your conviction that you can beat me." Cana said with a challenging smirk and Natsu's look of determination returned to his face.

"Alright then you're on." Natsu said and Cana smirked as she prepared to take the break shot.

"_**Everywhere I Go"**__ by Hollywood Undead begins playing_

"Then let's get started." Cana said as she took the first shot that broke the rack of balls apart and the balls were sent scattering across the table and after coming to a stop, Cana moved aside and allowed Natsu to take his first shot.

Natsu line up for his first shot and saw that the one-ball was conveniently lined up with a corner pocket and without hesitation, he took the easy shot and pocketed the ball forcing Cana to take off one of her high-heeled sandals.

He then looked to see that luckily enough the two-ball was lined up with another pocket straight across the table and he took the easy shot and pocketed the two ball and Cana quickly took off her other sandal.

"Not so cocky now are we Cana?" Natsu said with a smug smile and Cana rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Natsu, those first two shots were easy chip shots. Let's see you make the next shot, the three-ball is in a pretty tough spot." Cana said as she pointed to said ball.

Natsu looked and sure enough, the three-ball was stuck in a really tough spot near a corner pocket behind the 8-ball, if he wasn't careful he could end up pocketing the 8-ball and losing the game be being forced to completely strip down.

Not wanting to risk the shot, Natsu played it safe and decided to take a different approach by attempting a trick shot that would put the ball in a spot that would make it tough for Cana to pocket her first ball. Natsu lined up the shot and hit it perfectly trapping Cana in a tough spot.

Cana saw the trick shot he had made and saw that the cue ball was now stuck behind the five and seven-ball. But even with the tough spot, she knew that it was still possible to hit the nine-ball if she took the right type of shot.

She lined up her pool cue and carefully shot the cue ball low where it bounced up and over the seven-ball and rolled across the table and hit the nine-ball, pocketing it in a center pocket and forcing Natsu to take off his right sandal.

Natsu then watched as Cana took an easy shot that sank the ten-ball forcing Natsu to take off his other sandal. She then proceeded to sink the eleven-ball and the twelve-ball forcing Natsu to take off his one-sleeved vest top and his pants leaving him in his boxers and his signature scarf.

"I don't hear you talking now Natsu you've gotten awfully quiet. Not getting nervous are you." Cana said as she lined up her next shot.

"Yeah, just hurry up and make your next shot." Natsu said and Cana just grinned before taking her next shot and she barely missed pocketing the thirteen-ball giving Natsu the chance to shoot again.

Cana's missed shot had opened up two relatively easy shots for the three-ball and the four-ball and Natsu wasted no time in pocketing both balls forcing Cana to take off her capri pants and her revealing bikini top leaving the woman in her bracelets and her bikini thong and Natsu quirked his eye as he got his first look at Cana's large breasts.

"_Damn, they're bigger that I guessed, she's as racked as Lucy."_ Natsu thought as he stared at her breasts and Cana giggled as his blatant gawking.

"Oh Natsu, are you gonna stare at my boobs all night long or are we gonna finish this game." Cana said as she teasingly swayed her bust at him and she smirked as Natsu quickly looked away while blushing before he focused on his next shot and just barely missed pocketing the five-ball.

Natsu's missed shot left the thirteen-ball wide open and she took the easy shot and Natsu sighed before he removed his boxers exposing the erection he'd gotten from seeing her breasts and she grinned at seeing him like this.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked the grinning alcoholic.

"Nothing, it's just that Lisanna wasn't lying about how big you are. She told me about how you two were locked in that prison naked you know." Cana said and Natsu blushed as she lined up her next shot and sank the fourteen-ball forcing Natsu to take off his scarf leaving him totally bare.

"Wait a minute, I don't have any more clothes, what happens if you make another shot since you have two more shots to go?" Natsu asked.

"Simple, if I make another shot you'll stay undressed until the end of the game." Cana said and Natsu nodded as he watched Cana make her next shot and she just missed the fifteen-ball.

Natsu quickly lined up his next shot and after carefully lining it up, he skillfully spun the ball so it hit and pocketed the five-ball and the shot opened up another shot for the six-ball which he took and sank it causing Cana to strip off her bracelets and slide out of her thong.

"_Fuck she is hot."_ Natsu said as he looked at Cana's amazing body and suddenly all the alcohol he had consumed was beginning to ignite feelings of lust at seeing Cana's naked body.

"Do you like what you see Natsu?" Cana said with a seductive smirk as she watched him practically devour his body with her eyes and she gave him a flirtatious wink making Natsu blush at how bold she had become under the influence of the alcohol she'd consumed.

Trying to take his mind of Cana's body, he went to line up his next shot but gasped as he felt Cana press her ample bosom on him from behind while she ran her left hand on his toned chest.

"Cana what are you doing, cut it out." Natsu said even though his inner sexual drive was saying otherwise. Why did he have to drink so much? This woman was going to make him lose all sense of restraint if she kept this up.

"But why Natsu, it's not like you hate it. And if this guy down her is any indication, I'd say you want me to continue." Cana seductively whispered as she gripped his erection and began to stoke it.

This action finally drove Natsu over the edge as he picked Cana up and threw her onto the table scattering the billiard balls everywhere (luckily the table was reinforced so it could hold their weight). Cana watched as Natsu crawled over her with a burning look of lust in his eyes.

"Don't tempt me Cana, or I swear you'll be walking funny for the next week." Natsu said in a low, growling husky voice and Cana could see the effect the alcohol he had consumed was having on his senses.

"You sure talk big Natsu, but can you back it up? Come on my little dragon, I'm begging you to try and dominate me." Cana said as she tempted him further by swaying her ample bosom at him.

"You asked for it." Natsu said as he slammed his lips to Cana and she immediately wrapped her arms around Natsu and returned the lustful move with equal fire and passion.

Natsu and Cana immediately slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and they could immediately taste the respective liquor the other had been drinking. Their tongues lustfully licked and rubbed against one another and Cana stroked Natsu's cheek.

Both lover's soon broke the kiss before Cana summoned one of her cards and activated it. Natsu watched as the card began to glow until it launched a magic circle over to the door of the game room.

"What was that Cana?" Natsu asked.

"A magic seal card I used so no one could bother us. The seal not only clouds the window and seals the door shut, but it also stops sound from leaving the room." Cana said with a smirk and Natsu smirked back.

"Well in that case." Natsu said as he laid Cana on her back on the pool table and Cana invitingly spread her legs apart for him, giving him a good look at her soaked folds.

Natsu grinned as he settled himself between Cana's long, toned legs and licked his lips before he immediately started licking into her womanhood and Cana moaned as she felt his tongue dig into her hot and wet inner walls while he used his fingers to spread her folds apart.

Natsu's fingers kept Cana's folds spread as his tongue wormed it's way into her walls and lashed against her arousal while she lie on the table moaning. The pinkette's tongue licked into Cana's pussy and her eyes squeezed shut and she smiled in bliss as his fingers smoothly rubbed her folds.

She felt his licks digging deep into her wetness and a blush of arousal built on her face as he tasted her insides. Natsu's member throbbed painfully while tasting Cana's pussy and she reached down to assist Natsu in rubbing her clit as she palmed her breast.

She fondled it and licked her tit as he teased her folds and built her arousal to higher levels. She loudly moaned as his tongue dug and wagged about within her wetness before he took to sucking on her clit and Cana mewled in delight before he returned to licking her folds.

Natsu balanced himself on his knees on the table while licking Cana's warmth and wriggling his fingers on her folds while she remained on her back the entire time. He moaned at how well she tasted and wiggled his tongue on her warmth with her wetness increased due to her self-groping.

Cana's hand brushed on her clit and she moaned while she began licking her breast. Natsu's saw the arousing sight and the throbbing rate of his member increased as he ceased licking her folds and replaced his tongue with his fingers and began fingering her folds.

She moaned with glee at this sudden switch before he rested alongside her with his fingers still within her pussy and he cupped her breast with his other hand and started suckling her bud while digging into her arousal and she moaned at being teased in two places at once.

She looked to him and loudly moaned and this signified her oncoming orgasm before it suddenly happened with her release drenching his fingers. Smirking, he brought his fingers to Cana's mouth and she licked his fingers clean before he lowered his face to her folds and licked up her remaining release.

Natsu finished licking up her juices before he got off the table and stood up before she got on her knees in front of him as she eyed the great size of his manhood once it was freed and Cana smirked as she immediately cupped her large orbs together and pressed them on Natsu's stiffness.

Natsu's face lit up in joy at the softness of her orbs and Cana smiled at his erection smothered between her breasts as she smoothly started licking it while he stayed still for the time being. She began kneading her mounds on his manhood while her tongue licked his vein-covered shaft.

Not being able to keep still, he started plowing his manhood into her orbs of flesh as her tongue glided over the veins of his cock and her cleavage squeezed the rest of his member. Natsu moaned as Cana's mouth stayed on his length before her tongue licked emerging foreskin.

The moment her tongue tapped against his foreskin, Natsu's whole body shivered with pleasure racing throughout it and it throbbed within her kneading bosom that bounced with each thrust into her cleavage. She smiled before she slid her mouth on it as she started sucking on it.

Cana closed her eyes and moaned from the addicting taste of his member as she bobbed her head on Natsu's cock while it pumped into her cleavage. The excellent suction from her mouth sent Natsu to another world as his legs wobbled and she rubbed her erect buds on his equally hard veins.

Natsu moaned as she stirred her tongue around his foreskin once it finally emerged and his testicles grew tighter by the minute. Cana's wetness began to trickle down her inner thighs from how aroused sucking on Natsu's tasty member was making her as she worked her mouth on his cannon as it pumped into her bosom.

Just then, she took her mouth of him before she began to blow on his member with her cool breath and this made Natsu finally lose it. The Dragon Slayer groaned as his balls tightened enough for his semen to spray from his cannon and splatter on Cana's lovely face.

Cana chuckled at him as she wiped the semen from her face and breasts and licked it off her hands. Natsu panted and wiped the sweat boiling from his forehead as she looked back up at him with cum dripping from her mouth before Cana rose from the ground and turned and placed her hands on the table.

"Come and get me my big dragon." Cana said as she shook her ass at him and Natsu licked his lips as he stood behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and brushed his cock on her wet folds a couple of times before he carefully entered her taking her virginity in a snap.

Cana loudly moaned at the pain of her broken barrier as she was entered and Natsu groaned at the tightness and warmth of her pussy surrounding his length. Natsu waited until she'd adjusted to the size of his cannon before he held onto her small waist and began pounding his cock into her walls.

Cana moaned in joy as her ass was smacked against by Natsu's lap while his hips flew forward and his manhood thrust into her wetness while her breasts jiggled over the table. Cana dug her nails into the table as Natsu slammed his cock into her tightness and he smiled at her warmth while her blush spread across her face.

Natsu's hands held onto Cana's waist as the Card mage worked her hips backwards causing her ass to smack against his crotch while her breasts heaved and bounced into the air. She kept a good balance as her arms and legs didn't wobble despite Natsu's relentless pounding into her wet orifice.

Both Natsu and Cana moaned loudly as they could while they pitted their hips against one another and she looked back at him. He pressed his lips against hers and her amethyst-colored eyes stared into his obsidian ones as their tongues licked against each other.

Their tongues lustfully rubbed against one another while they kissed and Natsu's manhood jetted into her pussy and banged it into her walls. Sweat started boiling down both their bodies and the pinkette freed her waist to cup her ample breasts while her upper body reared back.

Natsu's hands squeezed and groped at her mounds while plunging his stiffness into the depths of her body. Cana moaned and her eyes glazed over from the mind-numbing pleasure she felt from her partners cannon pounded into her womanhood as she grew tighter on his raging rod.

The pair rubbed and clashed their tongues against one another as they kissed and she reached back with one hand to lovingly stroke his cheek while using her other hand to reach between her legs and to rub her aroused clit and in doing so, she closed her eyes in total bliss.

Natsu felt his balls growing tighter as he charged his manhood into Cana's caverns while simultaneously groping Cana's bosom and she seductively trailed her finger down his chin while brushing her clit. He jerked his member into her tightness and her body rocked with the force of an earthquake.

Cana moaned in their kiss as she felt her warmth growing tighter on Natsu's manhood and they broke their kiss to moan loudly once again. He lustfully growled from both his testicles and Cana's pussy becoming tighter by the minute as he toyed with her breasts.

He pressed the jiggling orbs together and watched them bounce against each other in amusement while Cana's had closed her eyes by now and her face was red with lust. Smiling at his drunken lover, he lowered his head to her earlobe and started tenderly licking and nipping at her earlobe.

She smiled and looked back at him before she placed her arm around the crane of his neck for extra balance. Cana's mounds jiggled together in Natsu's hands as he fondled and squeezed them together while charging his manhood into her warm core.

The brown-haired woman whimpered as she teased her own clit and she moaned with her new lover while he pounded into her womanhood and he moaned as her pussy wrapped around him and squeezed his tower and his seeds erupted from his manhood before filling every space of her womb

The amount of semen her womb was unable to accept came splashing from her pussy and drained down his hilt onto the floor to create a small white lake. Natsu rubbed the sweat from his forehead and did the same for the panting Cana before sitting down onto a nearby lounge couch while still inside of her.

He lifted Cana off his manhood and allowed her to rest her head against his heart. Natsu panted with her before she caught her breath and kissed his lips. Cana returned the kiss and stroked Natsu's cheek in a loving fashion.

"That was amazing Natsu, I never would have guessed those skills of yours translated to you being a beast in the sack." Cana said and Natsu chuckled at her.

"Well I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises Cana." Natsu said and Cana giggled before she turned around in his hold of her and her entrance hovered over his erection with her wetness dripping onto his length.

"Well in that case." Cana said as she lowered her warmth back onto his erection and he moaned before he gripped her hips and began thrusting his hilt into her tightness while she began bucking her hips and grinding Natsu's manhood.

Cana's breasts began bobbing and jiggling once again as she gripped the couch while Natsu's length jerked upright into her tightness and rubbed against her walls. Cana's blush became stronger than ever as Natsu pumped his cock into her entrance as she rode him.

Despite Natsu's agile thrusts, Cana managed to keep up with his speed and she shook her waist on his length. It flew into Cana's pussy both lover's moaned as her warmth grinded his hilt and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements as he pounded into her.

Cana wiggled her hips as Natsu's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. Her womanhood slid up and down his erection onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the game room as he crashed it into her walls.

Natsu's crotch smacked into Cana's plump rear and she took her hands off the couch to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing cannon into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure.

Natsu thrust into Cana's aroused innards and she felt so much pleasure that she fell back and landed on Natsu, who released her waist and cupped her breasts and once again began rubbing and kneading the jiggling orbs together and she grew tighter on him as he slammed into her core.

The curvaceous brunette moaned as Natsu's member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her ample orbs of flesh. While Cana's eyes remained close, her ecstatic grin returned to her face as Natsu pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together.

Cana turned her head to Natsu and kissed his lips once again. She finally opened her violet-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering onyx eyes. Their tongues met once again and violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her tightening caverns.

Natsu's cock rammed into Cana's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt as she worked her hips on top of his erection and the two lovers moaned into each other's mouths. Cana felt Natsu's member twitch inside of her and they knew the end was near.

He gripped Cana's nipples and twisted the hardened buds while pulling them downward. He and Cana's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Cana reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Natsu's face.

She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his lively obsidian eyes. His manhood rumbled her innards as he thrust into her pussy and he tweaked her hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about and both lover's moaned into each other's mouths from the pleasure they felt.

Naruto and Cana's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into Cana's mouth as his member throbbed and spurted countless rounds of his seeds into her womb; to the point where it splattered out of her womb.

Eventually, Natsu and Cana separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member and their release poured from her warmth. She lie against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his hand on her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"Well that was fun Cana." Natsu said and Cana grinned at him.

"You talk like we're done Natsu." Cana said as she laid on the ground and spread her legs apart and Natsu just shook his head before he placed himself over her and entered her pussy once again and began to thrust.

She dug her nails into the polished wooden floor before Cana started bucking her hips again and Natsu palmed her breasts the moment they started bobbing. She moaned as his hardness flew into her wetness and Natsu held onto her mounds for the time being while her body shook from her lover's pounding.

The brunette moaned as her lover's manhood jetted and shot into her tunnels while she bucked her hips to grind his cannon. Natsu pumped his manhood into her warm core and they banged against her walls of flesh. Cana cupped his face and stroked his cheeks lovingly as she blushed from the sex.

The pinkette lowered his head to Cana's mounds and started kissing her bobbing tits while she moaned. By now, her face was a brighter shade of pink than her lovers hair as Natsu pounded and slammed his hardness into her body while she grinded it in return by working her hips.

He feverishly licked her tits and she moaned as he squeezed and fondled her heaving bosom. Thanks to the pleasure she felt from her lover's untamed thrusts, Cana was glad Natsu had a high amount of stamina to him and she held his head against her breasts as he licked her cleavage.

Natsu's tongue licked Cana's hardened tits as they bobbed and jiggled about as he rammed his cannon into her womanhood. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as her lover's glory pounded into her walls and even her clit felt the heavy impact.

Cana smiled at Natsu as his cock soared into her innards and thrashed into her wetness and Cana felt so hot and aroused at her lover's cock pounding into the depths of her stomach. He lifted his face from her bosom before smothering her lips against hers and he continued fondling her breasts.

Their tongues reunited as their hips worked against one another and he gripped her nipples before tweaking and pulling them upright. She moaned as she felt Natsu's semen splash out of her tightness as he came for the second time and got off her before resting next to him.

They wiped the sweat off their foreheads and looked to each other with smiles before moving closer to each other. Cana rested her head against his heart while he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her before kissing her.

"Natsu, if I knew better I'd say you want more from me than just sex." Cana said as she smiled at him and Natsu chuckled before kissing her once again and stroking her cheek.

"I'd love to have something more between us Cana, if you're father doesn't kill me first." Natsu said and Cana grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't hurt you too bad Natsu, besides it's not like we were both sober when we did this so that's a bit of an excuse for you." Cana said.

"Well it's the best decision I've ever made while drunk I'll say that." Natsu said and Cana giggled at him.

"I second that notion. But are you sure you want a relationship with me Natsu, I mean I don't stay in relationships that long." Cana said.

"About the second thing you drop as quickly as an empty bottle of vodka." Natsu quipped and Cana slapped him on the chest.

"Don't get smart Natsu. But if you're really serious about being in a relationship with me, then I guess we could see where this goes." Cana said with a smile before she kissed Natsu again.

"Well you know where I want to go now, back to your bedroom to finish what we started." Natsu said with a grin and Cana smirked at him before they both picked up their clothes and quickly left the game room to head up to Cana's room and they went inside and locked the door before Cana put another Magic Seal on the door.

* * *

Looks like Natsu and Cana are gonna have fun tonight. This was a fun story to write for me and I especially liked the plotline of strip billiards (which I've played with my girlfriend once before over at her apartment before she moved in with me).

The tough part was figuring out how I was gonna have Natsu and Cana get drunk enough to do this. I felt the only way to do it was if they both had several bottles of heavy liquor with high alcoholic content (and if you've ever had Jack Daniels whiskey or Smirnoff Premium Vodka you should know how heavy that stuff is).

As for the song I used for the strip billiards scene "Everywhere I Go" by Hollywood Undead, I used it because I felt that it was the perfect song for the scene it was being used in and it happens to be one of my two favorite songs by Hollywood Undead (the other one being Been To Hell).

Now the nest installment in this series will be one of my two favorite Fairy Tail couples in Natsu and Lucy. I'll try to get to it sometime later this month so be on the lookout for that. Well I hope you enjoyed this lemon as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you, so long everybody.

_**VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
